


Don't you know?

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: Angsty-feely Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Demon Kenma, Demon Kuroo, Drabble, Final Haikyuu Quest, I Blame Tumblr, Is the last time I do something with prompts, M/M, Magician Kenma, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Kenma confronts Kuroo after defeating Oikawa in quest, but Kuroo turns the tables?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was feeling like shit. Still do tbh; and asked on Tumblr if someone was feeling masochist enough they could send me a couple and a sentence —prompt— and I'd try to write something about it in 500 words or less (I failed with this one, but who cares?)
> 
> Posted originally on Tumblr and so on.
> 
> WARNING: Non-beta'd

Kenma stares into Kuroo's dark eyes, trying to find a reason for what he has done before. He wasn't, entirely, mad at him for joining forces with Oikawa; but he felt a little concerned.  
"What is it, Kenma?" the shorter shivers slightly, did he notice? "Do not feign indifference, I can tell when your eyes are on me, even if I'm not watching." Kenma sighed in defeat, he will never be able to hide anything from him, right?

"I want to know why. That's all," a chuckle escapes the lips of the demon. Kenma is panicking now, he wishes he has never asked.  
But there was no point of return. Kuroo will find sooner or later what is bothering him; he can feel his own anxiety, like a newborn cat crawling on his back. He decided that it was better to end that quickly, he has started it, yet, it doesn't mean he would like the answer at all.

Black eyes locked with golden ones, none wanting to look away. If the blond didn't know better, he'd say that anytime soon the characteristic grin of Kuroo would make an appearance. That is not the case.

"You tell me," taken aback, Kenma blinks in confusion while Kuroo sighs and closes his eyes. "Why did you join the quest to defeat Oikawa?"

The golden feline like eyes of the blond widen. Does the answer is not obvious? "Because it was the right thing to do." says he matter of fact-ly. He feels how Kuroo's eyes are burning his skin, this was a bad idea. A bad and stupid idea.  
The touch of skin against skin surprises him; the blond closes his eyes at the touch of Kuroo's fingers on his cheek. He missed it. And then, out of the blue, the touch is gone and so is his hood. Kenma panics, trying hard to put it on again; the black-haired demon is faster, his touch lingers in Kenma's own horns (the ones he had succeeded to hide until now).

"For a great magic user, you're quite naive," Kuroo laughs it off, not a sincere laugh though. Kenma looks away. "I knew you'd come to me."

"You knew?" Kuroo nods. "H—"

"When you left, I wondered what have I done wrong, you know?" the older one interrupted him so abruptly. "Maybe you hated being a demon, and by the look of it, I was kind of right. Then I thought that it might have been my fault, maybe I pushed you away and I wasn't what you wanted." The seriousness around Kuroo frightens the younger demon, to such degree he can only think of how things will be over after this. He feels his chest tightening and he can't even tell if he's breathing at all.

"I don't ... I didn't—" but the black-haired demon silences him again, this time with a strong hug —Kenma can barely breathe, and he feels the pulsation in Kuroo's chest increasing.

"I missed you," he whispers and kisses his hair. "I missed what we used to be, and I hated the idea of you being gone with other people so much. I can live with you hating being what we are, at least I can comfort you that way. But you being gone," the grip tightens "I couldn't think in anything to bring you back to me. To see with my own eyes your breathing chest, and to somehow touch you. So I joined Oikawa, because I couldn't phantom the idea of you not feeling anything for me anymore."

"You wanted me to hate you?" Kuroo breaks them apart.

"What else was left then?" And Kenma swears, that he has never seen such despair and loneliness in Kuroo's eyes before. It's the first time that the older one leaves him, and he doesn't know if he will ever see him again.  
He feels so bad, that he doesn't even care to put his hood back on. He would dry his eyes, if he had noticed he was crying too.


End file.
